dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Quitela
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 4 |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = Cognac (attendant/martial arts master) Kuru (life linked) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Great Priest (superior) Team Universe 4 (subordinates) Beerus (rival) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 4. He is accompained by his attendant and martial arts teacher Cognac. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Quitela is a small yellow anthropomorphic mouse with large round ears, a thin tail, and a black outline around his eyes. He wears a green striped variation of the typical God of Destruction attire. Personality Quitela is a vain, manipulative god who's willing to use questionable methods to come on top of the competition, as well as having statues with his likeness all around his room. He also seems to have a strong hatred towards Universe 7's God of Destruction, Beerus and is often conspiring against him, coming up with several schemes to hinder or outright eliminate him before the Tournament of Power. He's quite intelligent and manipulative, convincing Sidra to use assassins to eliminate Frieza, setting them up to take the blame instead of him. He also seems to be on good terms with his Supreme Kai, Kuru. Quitela tends to do a "Kekeke" laugh whenever he speaks. Unlike most of the other deities who were stunned and horrified by the Zen-Ohs' erasure of Universe 9, Quitela was instead unfazed and rather amused. However, he was scared by a glare from the two versions of Zen-Oh which marked the first time he was shown to possess fear. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Quitela alongside Kuru and Cognac assemble alongside the Gods of all the other 11 Universes, both Zen-ohs, their bodyguards, and the Grand Priest to spectate the Zen Exhibition Match. Later Champa contacts his fellow Gods noting the Supreme Kais had previously held a meeting, warning them they better not plan on cheating at the Tournament to which Quitela responds that because Zen-oh would be watching they'd get erased for trying such a thing. After Helles and Mosco question why Beerus wasn't contacted, Quitela notes that Beerus was left out because a mortal from his Universe 7, Son Goku was the one who brought about the whole Tournament. Sometime before the Tournament of Power, Quitela sends several spies to get info on the other Universes teams. Ganos was sent to Universe 7, who had gathered information on their roster, including their plan to resurrect Frieza. He uses that information to manipulate his twin universe fellow God of Destruction, Sidra of Universe 9 to hire assassins to kill Frieza with the hopes that having only 9 members would lead to Universe 7's disqualification. Just before the Tournament of Power begins, Quitela mocks the fact that Beerus, of all people, would suggest the use of teamwork much to Beerus' annoyance. After Nink fails to eliminate Goku and is eliminated himself, Quitela angrily berates him. Quitela watched the erasure of Universe 9, but did not show any concern for the universe, instead smiling and focusing on winning the tournament. When Shosa plays dead and surprises Android 18, Quitela calls him wild and cheers him on. After Shosa and later Majora are eliminated, Quitela once again gets frustrated and annoyed. Quitela watched as Master Roshi uses the Mafuba against Dercori, knocking her out. As Beerus was cheering Master Roshi for knocking her out, Quitela calls out that Master Roshi cheated for having to use an item. They begin walking towards each other as they yell at one another. Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh cuts their argument in a dark tone and says it was safe. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Quitela is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Cognac. Notably, Quitela is strong enough to defeat Beerus in arm wrestling, though fails to land a hit on the God of Destruction in combat in the manga. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Quitela possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link''' - Quitela and Kuru's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Quitela and Kuru represent. *'God of Destruction's Wile' - Quitela's special attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *'Japanese: Yusuke Numata' *'English:' TBA Battles *Quitela vs. Iwne vs. Helles vs. Mosco vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Geene (Manga only) Trivia *Quitela's name is an anagram of "Tequila", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Quitela was designed by Akira Toriyama. *Quitela and Geene have the exact same symbols on their God of Destruction garbs. *Quitela is the shortest God of Destruction; however, this is without knowing the former Gods of Destruction of the 6 Universes that were destroyed. *Quitela's relationship with Beerus is a reference to how mice are often hunted by cats. Though his relationship with Champa is unclear. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Quitela es:Quitela Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials